Sky the Scumbag
by IridescentFireflies
Summary: A sorta...reversal of The Betrayal...... Diaspro tries to get her claws back into Sky.................
1. Chapter 1

Sigh……….. another story about cheating. What can I say; I hate sky and I LOVE to either kill him off or split him and bloom up.

Anyway enjoy.

Chapter One:

Prince Sky surveyed the ballroom around him and sighed. It seemed like every single princess in the universe was here tonight, hoping to snare him. They, just like his parents, seemed to think that his relationship with Bloom wasn't important, that he would soon realize his mistake. No one understood him.

Sky stood there, lost in thought, until his father, the king of Eraklyon, came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Princess Diaspro has arrived" the king informed his son.

"So? Why do I care? I broke up with her, remember?"

"Be that as it may, you still owe Diaspro. No other man will touch her because the whole universe thinks you'll take her back by the time you graduate."

Sky stared at his father.

"That's plain crazy. Diaspro and I are finished. I'm with Bloom now."

"Of course" his father said absently. "But you still owe her. Just one dance. Give the poor girl some comfort.

Sky swore under his breath. There would be no getting out of it now. He glanced towards the corner where Diaspro stood, all alone.

It seemed to Sky that every single person in the room was watching as he crossed the dance floor to Diaspro.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a prince-like voice.

"Of course" Diaspro replied, hiding her surprise.

Sky pulled her onto the dance floor, wishing with all his heart that she had declined his offer.

Every female in the room jealously watched as Sky and Diaspro danced.

_Just like they used to_, Diaspro mused. _Before he broke off the engagement, that is._

Diaspro was disappointed when the song ended, and Sky pulled away from her. She wished the dance could have gone on longer, maybe for the rest of time. Sky may have quickly replaced her, but she had never really gotten over him.

Sky quickly pulled away from Diaspro when the song ended.

_Thank God that's over_ he thought with relief.

Diaspro looked sad, and Sky instantly felt sorry for her.

He leant over to give her a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek, but she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away.

'Diaspro! What the hell are you doing?!" he asked angrily.

Diaspro smiled smugly.

"I wanted to see of you were still a good kisser with that stupid high school girl" she laughed cruelly.

Sky swore and stormed out of the room.

_Thank God Bloom's not here_ he thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

It's kind of short but review etc\

-Layla2005


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owe Sky, Bloom or Winx Club. Be grateful, this way it can get away with being a kid's show……

Chapter Two:

After the party Sky got back to Red Fountain late and went straight to bed, not bothering to check his email.

He sat in his bed and fumed at Diaspro, who hadn't changed at all. She was still a fame-hungry gold digger.

_I can't believe she did that in front of everyone!_ he thought furiously. _But there is something sexy about a fairy that grew up being a princess……………._

Sky sat up and slapped himself.

"You're with Bloom now" he reminded himself aloud. "Bloom. Not Diaspro. _Bloom_"

Bloom was half asleep, cuddling a Sky plush toy, when she heard a scream from Stella's room.

She sat up, and , confused, threw the Sky toy against the wall.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

Dropping the Sky doll, she went into Stella's room to see what all the fuss was about.

Bloom burst into Stella's room.

"What is it?" she asked, out of breath.

"Look at this" Stella yelled, throwing a magazine at her. "Look at that photo! I can't believe he could do that!"

"Uh, Stella, it's just a photo of Sky and his dad" Bloom said, confused.

:"They had a party! And they didn't invite us! Do you understand how horribly tragic this is?! We'll never get invited to another party again…. We'll be off the social radar!!!!" Stella screamed, flopping onto the floor.

Bloom tuned out the sound of Stella's voice as she went into a rant about the king of Eraklion. She sat down on Stella's bed and flipped through the magazine.

"Hey Stella, what's this magazine called?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I forget, look near the front or something."

Bloom flipped to the second page.

"It doesn't say, there's just some article on the party…..".

She paused, staring at the magazine, "at Eraklion….."

Bloom dropped the magazine and ran out of the room, almost hitting Flora, who was outside the door.

"What was all that about?" Musa asked, picking up the magazine Bloom had dropped.

Stella shrugged.

"She saw something in the magazine, I guess" she said, examining her toenails.

"Yeah, this" Musa said.

She ripped out the page Bloom had been looking at, and gave it to Stella.

"Party at Eraklion" she read aloud. "What wrong with that, apart from the fact that moi wasn't invited?

Musa sighed. "Look further down."

"I still don't understand what's wrong with a party-" Stella stopped.

She threw the piece of paper down and stormed out of the room.

Musa picked up the piece of paper, which had the caption, "Young Prince Finds Love Again" above a photo of Sky kissing Diaspro.

laughs evilly Review! More Bloom torture coming soon………..

I'm doing a poll, for personal reasons, so when u review, could you tell me who you'd prefer to die: Bloom or Sky.


End file.
